Start of Something New
by AvrilSays
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


I don't own Twilight or HSM.

The Cullens are pretending to be:

Emmett & Bella Swan

Rosalie & Jasper Hale

Edward, Renesmee and Alice Cullen

Carlisle and Esme Cullen's adopted children.

Gabriella x Troy, Sharpay x Zeke, Chad x Taylor.

Edward x Bella, Jasper x Alice, Em x Rose, Nessie x Jake, Carlisle x Esme.

NO JACOB, got it? He's in FORKS slash LA PUSH.

RENESMEE POV

"Are we there yet?" I whined for the hundredth time. "No, Ren." Dad sighed. "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO REACH ALBUQUERQUE, THEN!!?!!" I yelled. "In exactly forty-seven minutes, Nessie!" Alice chirped. I sighed, and took out my laptop. I could go on AIM for the next forty-seven minutes. I quickly signed on as UniqueGirl4Life and joined a chatroom, VampireLuverz.

_UniqueGirl4Life: Hey guys._

_VampyreCrazy: Hey, UniqueGirl4Life. You new?_

_UniqueGirl4Life: Just call me Ren. And yeah, I'm new._

_BloodxDeath: Hi Ren, we were discussing about this new book that came out. It's called TWILIGHT._

_MidnightStalker: It's really awesome. I mean, who knew vampires weren't killed with stakes?_

_VampyreCrazy: No it isn't. Stephenie Meyer is an imbecile. (A/N: Don't get me wrong, I LUV Stephenie Meyer. My friend Casey hates Twilight though.) I mean, what rubbish. Vampires don't SPARKLE._

_BloodxDeath: I don't believe that Vampires aren't repelled by garlic either, but I like Twilight. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is better though. _

_UniqueGirl4Life: Yeah, Buffy really rocks. I have to go now. Cya l8er!_

_UniqueGirl4Life has signed off._

I heard the voice coming from the loudspeaker announce, "We have landed in Albuquerque. We hope you have had a nice journey." I quickly scrambled off the airport. A huge smile spread across my face. I was finally going to high school! East High, here we come!

(THENEXTDAY...)

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!! GET OUTTA BED NOW!!!" Mum yelled from downstairs. I quickly jumped out of bed and slipped into a lavender Abercrombie shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I quickly put on a pair of Converse, and put up my hair in a simple ponytail. I had inherited my mother's lack of interest in fashion, much to Alice's disappointment. She LOVED to play Bella Barbie when Mum was human, so now I was her new Nessie Barbie. Yay. Bella sympathized with me, but she couldn't do anything. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature.

I dashed downstairs. Bella was looking at her far-too-dressy clothes in distaste, and her hands were folded across her chest. Her face was set in a frown. She was obviously in a bad mood. Jasper kept sending waves of calm and happiness across the room, and Edward was trying to cheer her up, to no avail. Alice caught sight of me, and immediately grabbed me and dashed back upstairs, ignoring my shrieks of, "BLOODY MURDER!!!"

10 minutes later, I was in an almost identical position as Mum, sulking away, while Alice admired her handiwork smugly.

I shot a last longing look at my shiny silver BMW CS Concept, a gift from Dad and Rosalie for my seventh birthday; slash the day when I stopped growing. Like my mother, I hated gifts, but I had inherited a love of cars from Dad, so I couldn't refuse the beautiful car. Rosalie had taught me all about car engineering.

My mother had a simply amazing dark blue Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren which was a car that she actually DID appreciate, a gift from Dad. Usually she couldn't be bothered with cars, but she loved her McLaren.

Edward was as obsessed with cars as me and owned a newer model of the Volvo he had when he first met Mum, a blue Ferrari California and a sleek black Aston Martin CB AR1, his new 'special occasion' car.

Rosalie owned an Audi A4 and a gorgeous Lamborghini Reventon, whom she would not trust ANYONE to handle except herself.

Emmett had a Skoda Fabia Super 2000; Alice had a magnificent SEAT Exeo, Jasper had a royal blue Jaguar, and Carlisle and Esme had a Bugatti Veyron, which was my favourite car EVER. I could stare at it for days.

Rose, Emmett, Bella and Edward were taking Rose's Audi.

Alice, Jasper and I were using Alice's SEAT Exeo, as Alice wanted to make a 'good first impression'. Jasper had as much hope of resisting Alice's puppy-dog eyes and adorable pout as Edward resisting Bella's dazzling powers. Yeah, they were completely WHIPPED. Maybe more than Emmett when it came to Rosalie.

Finally, after many arguments and a very sneaky escape, we were off to East High, Bella and I in our ordinary clothes and Alice pouting. Ha-ha, take that, sister dear!

The car glided into the school's parking lot, and we stepped out. Our car didn't stand out so much, but WE did.

Already this fake blonde girl in hot pink was eyeing Edward; Bella was trying to hold back laughter as he cautiously backed away from her and her flirtatious smiles. Ha.

Bella had accidentally dazzled a guy in a basketball uniform with 'JASON CROSS' printed on the back. She caught him staring at her and shot him a dazzling smile. He was practically drooling and Edward was growling under his breath.

Rosalie had caught sight of a tan guy with blonde hair, who was obviously a jock. A popular one. Rosalie was apparently bored and decided that he would be her next victim, so she kept on shooting the poor guy dazzling, flirtatious smiles and winking at him. Her girlfriend, a kind-looking brunette, was looking a little upset. I pitied her and told Rose to stop. She pouted but started dazzling another guy instead. The girl mouthed, 'Thank you' to me. I winked at her, and walked over.

"Hey. I'm Renesmee Cullen. Ren or Nessie to you. You are?"

"Uh, hi, Ren. I'm Gabriella Montez. Thanks for stopping the blonde girl. You're new here, right?" she asked, a little timid. I smiled widely, causing a nearby guy to faint.

"Yup!! The blonde's Rosalie Hale, my sister. The bronze-haired guy's Edward Cullen, he's with the brunette, Bella Swan. The blonde guy, Jasper Hale, is with the pixie-like girl, Alice Cullen. Rose is with Emmett Swan. My boyfriend's Jacob Black and he lives back in Forks." I told her.

"Oh okay. I'm with Troy Bolton there. Stay away from the Evans if you don't want any trouble," she said, nodding towards the girl flirting with Edward and the guy Rose was dazzling, who were obviously twins.

"Sure. Nice meeting ya Gabriella. See ya later!" I said, going to join my mother, who was socializing with a black girl, whose name was Taylor.

"Bye Taylor!" she yelled, waving furiously at her. Taylor waved back and walked into the building. "Ren, you go first, I wanna see this extremely amusing movie starring Edward Cullen and Sharpay Evans," she grinned. I smirked, said, "Kay. Bye Bells!" I waved at her and walked towards the building.

EDWARD POV

"Sharpay, I have a girlfriend," I argued weakly. I frowned at Bella, who was laughing uncontrollably at me. She approached closer, and Bella started to look wary. Ha. Take that Bella. She saw my expression, and immediately turned away. Oh no!! HELP ME ANYONE!!! She saw my begging expression, and apparently took pity on me, as she started walking over.

"Hey Sharpay." She greeted Sharpay. "I have to borrow my boyfriend for a while, okay?" she took my arm and dragged me away before Sharpay could argue. As soon as we were out of sight, she whispered, "You owe me big-time,"

I quickly walked over to Alice and Rose, who were flirting shamelessly with a poor blonde guy, Sharpay's twin. Bella grinned, and walked over. "Hey Ryan," she said in a quiet, seductive voice. His eyes widened. She smiled gently, but dazzled him anyway. Dazed, he stammered. "H-hi..." My jealousy was growing like crazy. "I was wondering if you knew where the front office is?" she continued in that quiet, melodious voice. His thoughts were getting inappropriate and I gritted my teeth as his eyes scrolled up and down her flawless body. "S-sure...it's over there..." he pointed a shaky finger to the direction of the front office. "Thanks," she flashed him a simply DAZZLING smile. That was it. I dragged her towards the front office. "Bella 1, Edward 0!!" she announced in a game-show voice. I groaned.

**I am so tempted to end it here. But since I am so amazingly kind I'll continue. To haters, too bad yeahh? Deal with the extended story.**

RECESS/BREAK

SHARPAY POV

Edward Cullen was SOO hot. I had to gain his affection. What to do... Oh! The SPRING MUSICAL!! AWESOME!!! I would impress him with my amazing acting skills and my dazzling singing voice!! I HAVE to get started!! Only one week left to prepare!!

I quickly signed my name on the sign-up sheet, in the 'SOLO' column. The solo competitors were Cailyn Johnson, Melanie Sparks, Jordan Seeley, Rosalie Hale and Renesmee Cullen. The duet competitors were Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, Katelyn Lyre and Michael Reyner, Hazel Olsen and Zeke Baylor, Alyson Warren and John Reed, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, and –Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.

I WOULD defeat Isabella Swan no matter what.

{ONEWEEKLATER}

EDWARD POV

I rolled my eyes and dodged the blow Lesley Nielson tried to knock me out with without any effort, stole the ball from Gabriel LaRados, and dunked my thirty-seventh basket. West High had been on a winning streak since Jasper, Emmett and I decided to join the Wildcats and wiped out any record of the other Wildcat legends, knocked Troy Bolton off the post of captain and destroyed the will of every other basketball team in Albuquerque, winning every game we entered almost 10 to 1. Obviously we won the semi-finals, and watched the opposing team trudge drearily out of the gym. Huh.

I quickly dashed to the locker room and saw Bella at the entrance. Oh yeah, the Spring Musical. She was sort of bored, so she decided to sign us up. We were singing "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

She winked at me and slipped into the girl's locker room. I quickly slipped into a button-up white shirt and jeans.

We met in the backstage. She was in an azure sundress and white high heels. Her hair was lustrous; her mahogany waves were streaked with black. She had put on some lip gloss, eyeliner and blush. She looked divine-and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. All the boys were ogling her, their mouths wide open. I caressed her face, and said quietly, "Hey,"

She smirked. "Hey yourself," she pecked me on the lips. I ogled openly at her. Oh man, I was as bad as Troy Bolton.

Just then, Rosalie showed up in a blood-red strapless dress and black high heels. Her golden waves were streaked with light brown and dirty blonde, and cascaded down her back in soft waves.

Renesmee was right behind her, her bronze curls were nonexistent- her bronze hair flowed down her back, a small mahogany pleat at the side made it simple-but-stylish. She was wearing a royal blue dress lined with silver, which flowed to mid-thigh.

Alice was wearing an extremely smug expression. Her jet-black hair was glossy and straight, somehow managing to flow even in its short do. She was wearing a short but not slutty golden dress with a halter neckline which hugged her curves. Her heels were four-inch and silver.

Once again, Alice had established her role of, "Fashion Queen,"

SHARPAY POV

I quickly fixed my hair and took a glance in the mirror. My blonde hair was in waves and pink sparkly hair clips kept it in place. I was wearing an extremely short, hot pink sparkly dress with silver lining. I wore deep red lipstick, lots of eyeliner and mascara and plenty of blush. I looked gorgeous!!

I stepped into the backstage and my jaw practically fell open.

Bella Swan looked simply amazing. And all of the Cullens looked as amazing as her. I flipped my hair to turn the attention to me, but to no avail.

I gritted my teeth. Isabella Marie Swan will PAY.


End file.
